doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Wawa with Carl Tart
"Wawa with Carl Tart & Christine Nangle (LIVE)" is an episode of the premium content podcast, Doughboys Double, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger. "Wawa with Carl Tart & Christine Nangle (LIVE)" was released on September 17, 2019. Synopsis For our first ever show in Philly, we're joined by Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Brooklyn Nine-Nine) and hometown hero Christine Nangle (Inside Amy Schumer, The Simpsons) to review Wawa, a convenience store iconic to the city. Plus, the first ever live edition of the Snack Stack. Recorded live at Punch Line Philly on Sept. 5th, 2019. Nick's intro "Embrace change." This is one of the six core values espoused by a privately-held convenience store chain that is beloved by residents of the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania. And this company, named for the Ojibwe word for 'goose', embraced change as few businesses have: beginning operations as an iron foundry way back in 1803. It morphed into a dairy that delivered doctor-certified milk in the early 20th century, before shifting again into its current retail state with the disappearance of the milkman in the 1960s. But as locals will tell you, don't be fooled by the gas pumps. This is no mere convenience store. Offering an expansive, freshly-prepared food menu that includes made-to-order hoagies and specialty drinks, the chain's "better than it has any business being" fare led to it developing a fervent following, bordering on rabid. Jackass cast member and Pocopson Township native, Bam Margera, even has a tattoo of the shop. And being classified as a convenience store, conveniently enough, exempted it from blue laws, allowing it to be the rare restaurant open on Sundays in the '60s. Its employees seem to love it too. The chain has an astonishingly low turnover rate in a notoriously transitory retail sector and many of the workers train at the chain's own co-branded university. Beyond the food, the stores enhance the customer service experience by offering an array of appealing amenities like no-fee ATMs and "number two in the industry" public restrooms, just behind rival chain Sheetz. Today with 800 privately-owned locations, however this chain will choose to shift as it inevitably embraces change in the future, history indicates it will uphold another of its six core corporate values: "delight customers." This week on Doughboys: Wawa. Jon Taffer's intro Phork rating Snack Stack In this, the first ever Snack or Wack Snack Stack, audience members before the show could bring snacks to Yusong and Emma and they were tasted live on stage. (They put out a call on Twitter before the show.) They had a giant snack stack, but picked a couple of things to try. First, they had a box of the Fancy Donuts from Federal Donuts, a donut and fried chicken chain with a handful of locations around Philadelphia. The flavors included were Carrot Cake, Blueberry Muffin, Pastelito, Blood Orange Creamsicle, and Cookies and Cream. Next, they try Herr's Chickie's and Pete's Famous Crabfries, which are actually potato chips. Last, they taste Goldenberg's Peanut Chews, which Christine brought. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags - The Feedbag Photos